


Office Hours

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caught In Flagrante, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hubert gets cucked because fuck hubert, Male My Unit | Byleth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Edelgard gives Byleth something better to focus on besides grading stuffy essays. Sure hope they remember to lock the door.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Office Hours

“It’s not good for your health to be so stressed, Professor.”

Byleth set down the quill he was using to grade essays. “Is that so, Edelgard?”

“Of course. Stress constricts blood flow to your head and heart. It makes you all tense. Your hands will cramp if you sit hunched over grading papers all night.”

The professor took another sip of his tea. His hands felt fine, and he didn’t feel particularly stressed. Bored, maybe, but after reading seven essays on the sixth century Battle of Fheafil’s Square, who could blame him. Rubbing his eyes, he returned to grading. He sighed and marked another red circle on the paper.

“Come on, Byleth, don’t you think it’s time to head back?” This caught his attention. Edelgard did not often call him by his first name unless they were alone. And not just alone, but alone with no one else having a chance to hear it. He marked one more circle on the paper and stared back at her.

It was certainly a tempting offer – His bed was soft, warm, would have a pretty girl in it, and, almost as tempting, no papers about urban battle strategies to grade. But…

“I need to finish grading these tonight. I’m not leaving until they are done.”

The future empress pouted, “Professor, I can’t believe you would spurn me so. Don’t you know it’s considered rude to ignore a lady’s advances? No one is going to be sad they didn’t get their reports back tomorrow, trust me.”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right. I did say I wouldn’t leave but…” He pushed his chair back a bit. Edelgard smirked, and sauntered around the desk and straddled his lap. She made a show of taking off her top, dropping it behind the chair.

“You’re so focused on your work you don’t even sit in a chair with armrests. Are you trying to work yourself to an early grave, Professor?” The warmth of Byleth’s cheeks fill Edelgard’s hands as she cupped them. Even sitting on his lap, they were just at eye level.

“A price I’m willing to pay for this view,” he said as he placed his hand on hers. A light peck on his nose leaves Byleth smiling softly.

“I’m glad you like it. How… much do you like it?” A coy look of feigned innocence spread across Edelgard’s face. This would have been more convincing had it not also been accompanied by her grinding her lap into Byleth’s, the weight and motion giving a small stir between his legs. The smell from Edelgard’s perfume (Melon? Seafoam? She had several and he had no idea which was which because the bottle hadn’t smelled like any melon he had ever tasted or smelled) filled the air around him. As alluring as she was, Byleth had no intention of going along with her flow.

“I’d stop the seas and sunder the mountains for just another moment of your beautiful face blushing back at me,” he said, wrapping his other hand around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

“I-I’m not blushing!” Edelgard said with real pout this time. She was very clearly blushing, made all the more obvious by her silvery hair.

“Ah, there it is.”

Edelgard fumed. She reached a hand down and palmed Byleth through his pants. “I don’t know that I need all that, but I _would_ like all of _this_.” She unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already starting to throb against her hand. Byleth’s grip on her hip tightened as her fingers danced over him. “Just relax and enjoy, Professor.” She gently pressed his head back until it was resting against the wall behind him. Her hand began to stroke him up and down as she kissed his neck, leaving behind pale pink lipstick stains.

Her breath was hot against his skin. Another wave of her perfume hit his nose, mixing with the aroma of Black Spice Tea she had been quietly sipping earlier. Warm, wet lips slowly worked their way from Byleth’s clavicle up to his ear. Edelgard blew into it softly, sending a small shiver down his spine.

“Isn’t this better than grading some stuffy papers?” She asked, emphasizing her question by rubbing his cock into the building warmth between her spread legs. A self-satisfied grin grew on Edelgard’s face as her partner drew a sharp breath and throbbed against her. With the thrill of taking (and seeming to hold) the initiative, she could feel a damp spot quickly forming in her red panties.

 _Well,_ Byleth thought, _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let her take the lead_.

Edelgard hiked her black skirt up, giving her more room to move, then pulled his shirt up a little, so he wouldn’t make a mess on it. She grinded her heat into him, pressing his length up against his stomach. Only a thin layer of fabric separated them, and she could feel her professor’s heartbeat pulse below her. A quick moan escaped her mouth as she sped up her humping, running her hands through Byleth’s hair. She grabbed loose handfuls and buried her face in his chest.

“El, I can feel how wet you are.”

A muffled “shut up” was all she could retort.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Byleth started, putting both his hands on her ass and pulling her even closer. Even through her panties, he could feel her hard clit rub against him. “I think it’s rather flattering the Empress of Adrestia is so head over heels for me,” he teased.

Edelgard looked up, biting her lip. “Don’t, don’t poke fun, Professor, I, _f_ _uck_ ,” was all she managed to get out between gasps. Byleth was still guiding her thrusts, helping her go harder and quicker, bringing her closer and closer to her edge. Her gasps and moans combined with the wet slicking noises in their laps into what Byleth considered equal to any symphony. He played his own part in it – his breaths were getting shorter and not infrequently slipping to moans. Edelgard brought her head up, placing her sweating forehead on her partner’s.

Byleth gazed back into the piercing lilac eyes focused on him. Even fluttering with lust, they still made him feel naked. Well, not necessarily _naked_ , he had no problem disrobing around Edelgard; in fact, he was rather fond of doing so. He felt naked like a knight with no blade or shield feels naked. His initial attraction was in no small part thanks to the way she looked at him. There was an inherent challenge to her stare that he always felt compelled to meet.

“You sound like you’re about to come, Princess,” Byleth says between shuddered breaths.  
Another flash of red. “L-look who’s talking, Professor. Just a little rubbing and,” she paused a moment to collect herself, “and you already look like you’re about to pop.”

They continued their steady rhythm without another word, not breaking their stare, until Byleth could no longer ignore the feeling building below his stomach.

“I’m close, El.”  
“Me too, Byleth,” she whimpered back. She could already feel the waves inside her building to the point of no return, when there was a stern knock on the very unlocked door.

“Professor? I know it’s a little past hours but I wanted to speak with you.”

Edelgard and Byleth froze at the sound of Hubert’s voice on the other side of the door. Byleth quickly pushed Edelgard off his lap and shooed her the only place she could possibly hide – under his desk. Hubert opened the door as Byleth pushed himself in to also hide under the table, unable to fix his pants that were squarely around his ankles. In order to fit, Edelgard’s small frame was fitted between his knees with her head pushed right up into her professor’s crotch. Edelgard frantically motioned at her neck. Byleth hastily wiped the pink lipstick from his neck best he could as the door creaked open.

“Apologies for dropping by so late, Professor, but I saw there was still candlelight flickering from under your door.”

“Can I help you with something, Hubert?” As Hubert approached the desk, Byleth stopped him. “Ah, sorry, educational policy, I have other students’ papers on my desk, I don’t want you seeing. You understand, I’m sure.”

“Ah, I suppose that makes sense,” Hubert started, sitting down in the same seat Edelgard had occupied not 15 minutes ago, “Though I can’t say I care one way or another how Caspar manages to mix up infantry and cavalry again.” Caspar had, in fact, confused the two more than once in his paper. Hubert continued, “I was hoping to speak to you concerning Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. Hubert was _always_ like this. She swore that Hubert and Dedue had taken the same ‘How To Stalk Your Lord At All Times’ class, one of the few things she and Dimitri had connected on.

“I believe she was last seen here, Professor. Did she happen to mention where she was going next?”

It would have been easy enough to tell the gawky vassal any location in the monastery and he would have skulked off in a heartbeat, but the Empress’s hot breaths on his cock emboldened him.

“I’m not sure, Hubert. Edelgard can be slick when she wants to be. Sometimes it can feel like she’s right under your nose, but you just can’t find her.”

“Quite,” He replied, before rising from his chair. “Tea?”  
“Actually, I-” Byleth started to protest, but Hubert was already pouring two cups of tea.

“Ah, Black Spice Tea. Did you know that happens to be her majesty’s favorite?”

“Is that so? I never knew that. Any other facts about the princess that will _blow me_ away?” Byleth gave his partner a little knock with his knee. Edelgard cocked an eyebrow.

Hubert sipped his tea. “I don’t make it habit of revealing Lady Edelgard’s personal habits but…” He paused before leaning in and dropping his a voice a bit, “I think she may be avoiding me to hang out with some boy.”

“I don’t mean to put words _in your mouth_ , but it sounds like you’re saying she isn’t allowed to do that.” Edelgard flicked his inner thigh, hoping that conveyed her message of _What are you doing? I’m not going to suck you off while Hubert is right there!_

“Lady Edelgard is my responsibility, and I won’t have her hanging out with common rabble. She is the future Empress of Adrestia, and I don’t need her rubbing elbows with someone… below her station.”

 _Okay, nevermind._ She took Byleth into her mouth, taking care to not make a sound. Her tongue coiled around his head and ran up and down the length of his cock.

“Do you think any of the students here would have the _balls_ to get between you and the Princess?” Byleth said, taking care to control his breathing. Edelgard complied, slowly snaking her hand up and gently cradling him. Her free hand could maybe have made it to her aching folds, but she didn’t trust herself to hold in any noises she might make.

Hubert had himself a smug chuckle. “You're right to think so, Professor, but you'd be surprised. Some people here actually think they could stand against me, should it come down to it.”

Byleth stifled a laugh at his student’s bravado. “I don’t doubt it, Hubert. I would think twice before getting in too _deep_ with you.” Byleth took a sip of his tea.

Edelgard took a breath beneath the table before plunging as much of his cock down her throat as possible. Having been a little overzealous, a wet cough escaped her lips and she froze on the spot.

Byleth pretended to choke a bit on his tea. Hubert's head snapped up from his own cup.

“Sorry, wrong pipe.”

Hubert smiled his smarmy grin, “Don’t worry, I’m not concerned with you, Professor. It seems you cannot even deal with a cup of tea. I don’t think I would have to worry about Lady Edelgard lowering herself to you. No offense, of course.” Byleth could barely keep his eyes straight as he felt Edelgard’s hot throat squeeze around him.

“Well, I suppose I best go look for her before she gets herself into any trouble.”

“I’m sure she can _swallow_ whatever she bites off.” Edelgard could feel Byleth’s legs tense. He was close and prepped herself as best she could to take his load without moaning or making any noise

“...Indeed.” Hubert set his empty teacup down and started towards the door.

“W-Wait Hubert, take your essay back. I’ve already graded it.” Hubert walked over and grabbed his paper. He stole a glance down at the desk. Byleth had made sure that Caspar’s paper was clearly on top, and displaying the slightly higher grade. Hubert pursed his lips, turned around, and curtly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Edelgard pressed her nose into her lover’s crotch as she felt a sticky warmth gush down into her stomach.

“Oh _fuck,_ El,” Byleth gasped, finally letting go of the tension he had been holding. He placed a firm hand behind her head, holding her against him as he finished his climax. When she no longer felt any pulses, Edelgard slid herself off. Wiping a string of saliva away from her mouth, she looked up at her professor leaning back on her heels between his legs.

“Are you de-stressed yet, Professor?”

“I think that took five years off my life,” he said, running his hands through his partner’s silky silver hair. “That was… exhilarating.”

Edelgard smiled, giving his softening cock a kiss before crawling out from under the desk. She reached for her shirt to put back on, but the sound of papers hitting the floor behind her stopped her. Byleth had pushed the essays he had been grading to the floor. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, planting her on the cleared desk.

“Hmm, what about all your talk of educational policy, Byleth?”

“Fuck it,” he said, planting a deep kiss on Edelgard’s lips. A subtle saltiness mixed with the faint taste of Black Spice Tea that Byleth assumed was the remnants of his excitement she hadn’t manage to swallow. Her tongue swiped across his gums, causing him to open and greet her with his own tongue. Byleth worked his way from her sweet mouth, down her neck to her bared chest.

Edelgard brushed her long hair behind her, leaning back on the desk. She felt her nipples harden at her lover’s delicate licks and playful bites. She moaned, “Lower, Byleth. Please”

“Of course, your majesty,” he teased, kissing down her toned stomach until he reached where her skirt met her pale skin. He pulled her skirt up the rest of the way, exposing her crimson panties. A wet spot had sprouted that covered most of the delicate cotton. Slowly, he ran his hands up the sides of her thighs before pulling them down and off.

A wave her sex washed over him. She had been just as close to coming before they were interrupted. Just his breath on her caused her legs to involuntarily clamp a little.

“Planning to return the favor, Professor? What a gentleman.”

“You say that as if you didn’t enjoy my cock in your mouth, Princess. No, this is a reward for your good grades,” he said, slowly trailing kisses up her inner thigh.

Too slow, for Edelgard’s taste. “You say that as if tasting the pussy of a princess isn’t a reward for you, too, Professor,” she said as she grabbed a handful of his hair and firmly pulled him into her.

“L-Lower,” she gasped, “Yes, _fuck._ ” Each slow lick up her slit sent shocks through her whole body. Byleth planted teasing kisses around her lips before striking at her folds with his tongue. She could feel his mouth and chin growing slick from how wet she was. Being denied so close to coming made her second come up even stronger, and she could feel her fire growing between her legs, and starting to spread up to below her belly and out.

Edelgard kept his face firmly against her with her muscular leg swung up over his shoulder and locking him into place. Not that Byleth had any intention of escaping. He wrapped his hands around her, rubbing her back and along her thighs. He pressed his tongue into her clit, letting her grind against him. Her taste and smell swirled in his head. When she started gripping his hair and her pants and whimpers turned to full-fledged moans and expletives, he knew she was close.

Byleth stopped for a second, “It sounds like yo-”

Edelgard shoved his head back into her pussy, hissing, “ _Shut up and make me come, Byleth!_ ”

Byleth obliged, easily sliding a finger in under his lapping tongue. He stroked, pressing up against her pulsating walls. He found a small rough spot, and the reaction was immediate – his partner’s legs curled on him, and the grip on his hair tightened. Byleth continued his pace as Edelgard tried and failed to suppress a cry. Her orgasm rocked through her body, rattling the empty teacup on the desk. Byleth continued his assault until his lover’s convulsions stopped and her cries of pleasure turned to a breathy laughter.

“Okay, okay! S-Stop! I’m – ha! – sensitive!” Byleth pulled himself up. “You look like a mess, Professor.”

It was true; his wild sex hair stuck out in several directions, there was Edelgard’s pink lipstick all up and down his groin and cock, and his face was slick with her love.

He smiled, wiping his face on his sleeve, “You don’t look very regal right now either, El.” Byleth took in the sight: She had kicked off her heels a while ago, and her black stockings couldn’t hide her powerful legs. Her sex was red and wet, and her chest heaved as she still tried to catch her breath from her climax. Small lovebites had started to show from her breasts down to her navel. The two were always careful not to leave any marks anywhere visible.

Byleth looked around his office. It smelled like sex sweat, his students’ papers were all over the floor, and Edelgard’s outfit was in three parts. The Empress peeled herself from his wooden desk, leaving an outline of her heart-shaped ass in sweat on it.

“Gross,” Byleth teased. Edelgard gave him a soft slap on the chest.

“Shut up. I’ll wash it off, don’t worry.” She leaned in on her tippy toes, “I hope its what you think of whenever you’re grading papers now.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went about dressing herself again.

Byleth started picking up the papers he had flung to the floor. He came across Edelgard’s and said, “Here’s yours, by the way. Good job. I’m surprised there was such a difference between yours and Hubert’s. I thought you said you studied together?”

“I _may_ have accidentally told Hubert all the wrong dates when I read from a book.” She winked, continuing, “Maybe if he had studied by himself instead of following me like a sad puppy, he would have done a little better.”

“Wow. Sometimes you can be an evil bitch, El.”

She giggled and gave him another peck on the cheek, “Yes, but I’m _your_ evil bitch, Professor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this m!Edeleth fic, you may enjoy the other m!Edeleth fic I've written at https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868349.


End file.
